Kurīchā Sekai (Creature World)
by Gale-Dragon
Summary: Technically, a Bleach/He-Man/Marvel/DC Comics crossover. A world where fantasy creatures are no longer fantasy. In Castle Grayskull, everyone in the 13 Divisions and the Masters are unique and they use their own abilities to make a difference in Eternia, but in the shadow are those that wish to destroy Grayskull and take over Eternia. Will Grayskull rise or fall? Ch1 is Updated.


**Gale-Dragon** : Hello everyone. I know that some people are curious to know why I chose the name of the title; I chose the title for two reasons. The first reason is to credit the manga 'Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou', it's actually a pretty good manga; it has a very good storyline per chapter, a wonderful cast of characters, and perfectly added comedy (although the majority of the comedy is rather sexual, then again it is an Ecchi manga) (also don't ask me why I've been reading it). The second reason is because I couldn't get the thought out of my head once it was in my brain, especially when I kept trying to think of a storyline for a He-Man fanfiction. Just to give a heads up I'm going to try to keep the rating PG-13, but that doesn't mean I won't add a little sexual humor from time to time.

~}i{~

 _Quick notes_ :

"Talking"

'Thinking '

 _Words written on paper/holopads (mostly)_

(Just the author adding a comment here and there and adding some info on some creatures if there's little dictionary reference)

() Anything within this kind of parentheses is just someone speaking in Zanid, the language of the Andreenids. What? They do have their own structured language, it just happens to sound a bit like buzzing, clicks, and chirps. Plus, I figured that this'll be easier for people to read when an Andreenid is talking. ()

((Also note that I will reference dictionary sources when informing about a creature. Dictionary reference will be in the double parentheses, just like this.))

A little heads up, in this story only the Heroic Warriors (this includes Adam's parents) know that Adam is He-Man and that Teela is She-Ra, and that Man-at-Arms is Teela's father; although, there are only three people outside the Heroic Warriors (other than Adam's parents obviously) that know about Adam and Teela's alter ego. But I think I've done enough spoilers for now, so you're going to have to read and find out who they are.

I will also be doing some crossovers periodically, mainly with the He-Man, DC, Marvel, and Bleach universe. Since the whole Masters of the Universe versus Justice League comic series and DC's version of the Masters of the Universe, it just made thinking of these crossovers easier to think of. Crossovers with other series will be added throughout the story occasionally or when I need some certain characters.

~}i{~

The sun's gentle raise reached the surface of the world of Eternia, more specifically the great country of Greyskape, but despite the name it is full of color and life. Why the country was called Greyskape is another story for another time. The residence of the city with an inaccurate name was going about their daily routine. Two of the country's residents are the two that we are going to be focused on mainly. Let's see what they're doing right now.

~}i{~

Both of these residents were 17 years of age and were walking in a certain direction. One was a young man with short messy blonde hair, bright sky blue eyes, were of average height for his age, he was wearing a faded white short-sleeved shirt with a light red vest that looked like it was only there for a fashion statement, red backpack, faded light blue pants, and knee-high maroon colored boots. The blonde looked at a holographic slab in his hands with a disheartened look on his face. On the top of the holopad was the name Adam King, and next the name in big red ink (so to speak) was a 50%. "I was sure I studied enough for the tests," said the blonde teen, Adam.

The young lady next to Adam was easily close to his height even though she wasn't wearing any heels, she had long reddish-brown hair that was tied back in a high ponytail and there was another silver tie in the middle, but it easily reached her knees, her eyes were dark shade of emerald green, she was wearing a simple white sleeveless shirt with yellow embroidering at the edges, a forest green backpack, a white skirt with a simple yellow decoration around it, and knee-high brown boots. The brunette looked at Adam and said "Exactly how many hours did you study for?" As she continued to talk to Adam as they walked to the destination.

Adam sighed and asked "Do you want to know how many hours I spent studying each day, or my total hours of studying for the week?" The young brunette rolled her eyes and said "Just tell me how many hours you spent studying each day." Adam brought a finger to his chin for a moment before finally saying "If you include me studying through lunch and dinner, about five hours." The brunette stopped walking and just looked at her blonde friend and asked "You've been studying five hours a day?" Adam turned to his brunette friend and said with a small smile "Well… With the way my grades are, I kind of have too. My parents are not exactly happy with my grades so far, and I was hoping maybe studying for that long would help boost them." Adam looked at his holo-pad once again and smile disappeared before saying "But it looks like five hours a day wasn't long enough."

The brunette was flabbergasted "How long have you been studying for five hours a day? I mean, if you studying for that long you should at least get a 90% on your progress report." Adam turned off his holo-pad and placed it in his backpack with a sigh before saying "I don't know Teela, maybe I'm just a bad test-taker." Teela put both her hands on her hips and stated "Now, look here mister if you are studying for at least five hours a day, then maybe you need an extra helping hand." Adam raised a brow and asked "And what exactly is this helping hand?" Teela smiled and said "I'm going to be studying with you. I mean we're practically neighbors, so wouldn't be hard to get a hold of one another." Adam smiled and said "Thanks Teela, you're a good friend."

By the time they finish the conversation they were at the destination. The best way to describe Adam and Teela's destination was an old, gray, enormous castle that had a skull with dagger canine teeth carved into its foundation that also acted like the entrance. The duo stood in front of the massive door of the castle. There was a flash of red light that bathed the two teenagers that only lasted about a second or two. Once the light was gone, both Teela and Adam started walking to the closed castle gate. The two didn't even wait for the doors to open as they continue to walk forward. They kept on walking until they completely passed through the wooden looking doors.

Turns out that the door was solid when necessary, once it reads a familiar life reading the door allows sed life form to pass through. This does come in handy when you want to keep out intruders. Aah, the wonders of technology. (Whoops, I'm getting a little off-topic here. Okay back to the story, sorry about that).

As Adam and Teela passed through the door, literally, they entered what's best described as a high-tech military base. They were humans and creatures working side-by-side in the base, some walking or slithering on the ground and some flying overhead. It was an amazing scene, Adam and Teela could never get over this no matter how many times they see it. The two continued on their way. None of the many people, creatures included, there gave so much as a second glance at the two young adults walking by. Teela and Adam knew whether heading for, so they didn't bother asking for directions. The military personnel just carried on with what they were doing.

Like the outside the castles inside was enormous as well. The castle served as a military base with the latest technical devices for thwarting the forces of evil, housing quarters for military personnel whom originally came from out of the country, a complete working Medical Center with doctors and personnel with knowledge of medicine and creatures, a Science Laboratory filled with the Greatest Scientific Minds, and even an educational center for the small children of said military personnel. This castle was called Castle Greyskull. It stones have seen many of wars, as well as times of peace. This castle was the one reason the country of Greyskape was named so. Castle Greyskull upholds many traditions, but the two main traditions are…

First, that some of the strongest warriors throughout the land of Eternia resigned in the walls of Castle Greyskull and they were called 'The Heroic Warriors' and the '13 Divisions' (each Division had a Captain and Vice-Captain). Other strong warriors are either a part of the Avengers or the Justice League; both are also well established, law-abiding operations, like Grayskull, the fight evil and illegal activity.

And the Second, the King family line have the ability to unify any species of creature in Eternia, and they are the ones who oversee everything in Castle Greyskull. At the moment Adam's father, Randor King is the current King in charge. Adam will be the next King after his father retires, but he needs to prove that he knows how to be the next King, and to that he needs to get good grades in school. Talk about a ton of pressure.

Three pairs of eyes noticed Adam and Teela walking by and all three decided to go greet the two teenagers. Before Adam or Teela even had a chance to blink, there was suddenly an upside down head with bright red hair and emerald green eyes right in front of them. The upside down redhead smiled and said "Yo, what's up?" The two teens smiled and said "Hi, Mekaneck." The red-head, Mekaneck, smiled before two arms stretched over the two teams those hands touched the ground in front of them, and the next thing Adam and Teela knew an elongated body stretched above them followed by a pair of legs. Now just look like that the redhead was doing a headstand in front of them.

Name: Mekaneck Rabā

Occupancy: Heroic Warrior, Interrogation Specialist, Lookout, and Strategists.

Age: 32 years.

Height: 1.76784 meters (5'8"), but that can easily change.

Gender: Male

Species: Rokurokubi ((a type of Japanese yōkai (Demon). There are two types, the ones who have necks that stretch, and the ones who have heads come off and fly around freely)) (Mekaneck is the type of Rokurokubi whose neck can stretch, but he can also stretch the rest of his body)

Once Mekaneck was standing right side up, he gave a smile and signaled two other nearby Heroic Warriors to come over. One was easily over 2.7432 meter (9 feet) tall, while the other was roughly 1.8288 meters (6 feet). Both of the two Heroic Warriors were happy to see the two teens. Teela and Adam were both Warriors-in-training, so it wasn't strange to anyone in Castle Grayskull to see the two teens with any of the Heroic Warriors.

Name: Ram-Man Biggs

Occupancy: Heroic Warrior, Frontline Offense, and Defense Specializing in Hand-to-Hand Combat.

Age: 46 years.

Height: 2.7432 meters (9 feet)

Gender: Male

Species: Half-Giant (not much in the dictionary area about Half-Giants, but I'm pretty sure the statement itself is self-explanatory) Half- Human.

Ram Man was easily one of the tallest warriors in Castle Grayskull. He's basically all muscle and the armor that he wore didn't hide that fact. Ram Man had gray eyes, and he had two different hair colors, the top of his head was metallic silver while the lower back of his hair was blonde, and his hair was basically cut close to his skull. Ram Man had a big smile on his face; then again he was usually smiling.

Name: Man-E-Faces. Nicknamed, Man-E

Occupancy: Heroic Warrior, Information gathering, and Certified in Practically Everything.

Age: 40, usually appears to be in 30s.

Height: Mainly 1.8288 meters (6 feet), but it can very.

Gender: Male mostly, although can turn into a female.

Species: Shape Shifter. (I'm sure you guys know what a Shape Shifter is).

Man-E-Faces, or Man-E as he's mostly called, is one of the few Shape Shifters in Castle Grayskull. Like all Shape Shifters, Man-E had a favorite form, well actually he had three. Man-E's default form, or first form, was a form of a young man with autumn-red hair, white eyes, well-built, and armor that was specially designed for Shape Shifters. His second form was a cybernetic robot with a computer brain; this form was mainly used for data processing, which Man-E has named Robo-Face. His third form was mainly used for combative situations; this form was best described as a big, green, scaly, web-clawed monster, which Man-E named Monster-Face. Man-E was the type of guy, or gal occasionally, who was always ready for a good laugh.

Mekaneck, Ram-Man, and Man-E did seem like unlikely candidates to be part of an elite fighting force, but they have proven time and time again that they are worthy of their titles. They were also a good bunch to talk to and a good group of friends. Adam found that very converting, especially since his grades have been tanking ever since he and Teela transferred to Vale Reach High School last year. It was really strange considering he was an A+ student before the transfer and he was studying during all his free time after the transfer.

~}i{~

A little while later…

Man-E was looking at Adam's progress report, since he was a certified teacher after all, he could look over all the notes and grades to see what was going on at school. "Umm, not to avoid anything, but why is there no grade from the Sentence Writing Assignment Class?" Man-E asked as he peered over the holopad to look at the teen in the eyes. "Oh, Mr. Regan's still grading our tests. Not only does he need to check the sentencing, but he also needs to check the answers to the questions," Teela stated calmly. Mekaneck stretched his head over to Man-E and said "Makes sense that it'll take longer to grade, even for a computer."

"Wait a minute," Ram Man said scratching his head and then added, "An't Mr. Regan you're music teacher?" The other four sighed. Well, Ram Man wasn't really known for his brains. "No, Mr. Regan's the SWAC teacher," Adam explained and then added, "Ms. Lance is the music teacher." Ram Man scratched his head and said "Oh, right."

Man-E looked at the holo-pad again and sighed. "I'm trying to figure out how your grades are tanking when you're doing amount of studying you've been doing. I mean, you even study through breakfast, the lunches you have here, and dinner." Man-E said as he handed the holo-pad back to Adam. "To be honest I'm not really sure. I thought I explained my answers well enough." Adam said placing his holo-pad in his backpack.

~}i{~

*Elsewhere in Castle Gray Skull*

An aerial combat exercise class just ended. The teacher of the class was giving the students some pointers to help them do better next lesson. After the teacher was done talking the students left. It was then he noticed that there was someone standing on one of the walkways on the second level.

The one on the second-floor walkway was a man in his late 50s early 60s, short auburn brown hair with a short beard and mustache, blue-gray eyes, a royal red long sleeved shirt, ocean blue pants, brown boots, he appeared to be the same height as the teacher, was holding a holo-pad, and he had a presence about him that just made you want to just respect the man. This man was Randor King, Adam's father. Randor smiled and said "Do you mind if we have a little chat, Stratos?" The teacher smiled and said in a slight Scottish accent "Not at all old friend," and then flew up and landed near Randor.

Name: Stratos Hol (1)

Occupancy: Heroic Warrior, Aerial Strike Force, Translator

Age: 62 years, but appears to be in late 30s early 40s. (Aviary creatures age slowly and tend to look half their actual age, for flight purposes)(It's not uncommon for Aviary creatures to get up to 300-years-old)

Height: 1.79832 meters (5'9")

Gender: Male

Species: Half-Harpy, Half-Winged Siren (His Harpy genes are more dominate than his Siren genes) (Yes, he's a male harpy. It was too hard to resist).

Stratos was built for flying, razor sharp talons for feet, had claws on his fingers, his arms also acted as wings and the length from tip to tip was easily twice his height, but were folded at the moment, wearing a V-neck gray armor that were sleeveless, slightly messy, short, brown hair with a rattail that almost reached his knees (2), a short beard, and his eyes were covered by cool looking pair of black goggles. Both Randor and Stratos walked down the walkway. Randor's boots were barely making a sound on the metal surface of the walkway, while Stratos' sharp talons made soft scratching noises every time they touch the walkway. "Is there something the matter Randor?" Stratos asked his old friend.

"It's about Adam," Randor said with a sigh. "Randor, you know I'm the last person to ask when it comes to raising children," Stratos said almost immediately. Randor gave a chuckle and said, "No, no, not that kind of problem." Stratos' face turned slightly pink at that and mumbled a sorry. Randor handed a holopad to the winged warrior. On the holopad was a copy of Adam King's progress report. Stratos was surprised with what he saw.

 _Adam King 50%_

 _Language Art: A, 90 %. Mr. Remy LeBeau: Adam is doing très bien with his public speaking. The reason he doesn't have a parfait 100% is because he pauses too much when speaks to an unfamiliar face. I find it étrange that he doing so well in my class but is failing his Creature Studies class. I do take creature knowledge into consideration, and Adam is showing that he knows his creatures. I am hoping we can schedule a parent/teacher meeting sometime soon to discuss this_ _étrange event._

 _Mathematics: B, 80%. Ms. Barbara Gordon; Adam is doing extremely well, but I cannot give him any higher grade because he's been taking out material from his other classes when he's done with the work in my class. I prefer my students to keep a focus on the class they're in. I would appreciate it if we can schedule a parent/teacher meeting within the week to talk about Adam's focus._

 _Music: Attending Classes. Ms._ _Dinah Lance; Adam's a natural violinist and is reading music notes beautifully. I am aware that he is worried about his grades in his other classes and is doing a lot of studying, but he needs to take some time out of his studying to relax a bit because it is showing in his violin playing. I would like to schedule a parent/teacher meeting so we can help make time for his creativity._

 _Art: Attending Classes. Mr. Swamp Thing; Adam's doing well in my class, but I have noticed that he's been taking out his studying materials for his other classes when he's done with his assignment. Does he have too much to do at home, or is it about how the teachers for his failing classes are treating him? I suggest a parent/teacher meeting to talk about this issue._

 _Science: F-, 0%._ _Mr. Mark Mardon; Adam has not even been studying for my class. He's been missing easy questions and writing in completely unrelated answers. I believe the parents should talk to Adam about his study habits._

 _Economics: B, 82%_. _Mr._ _Samuel Wilson; Adam is meeting the average mark for economics, but I feel that he may be distracting himself with worrying about the classes he's failing. I would like to schedule a parent/teacher's conference to help with Adam's worry._

 _History: F, 50%_. _Mr. Steve Rogers; I am worried about Adam not doing the homework that I've been assigning. He has been claiming that he has been doing the homework and submitting them in, but I check the computer in the classroom daily and I have nothing from Adam King. He has been participating in my class, but since homework counts for half the class, I have no chose but to give him a failing grade. I would like to schedule a parent/teacher meeting to talk about his missing homework, I do believe that Adam is capable of completing his homework and I would like to help with this._

 _Physical Education: A+, 100%._ _Mr. Marc Spector; Adam's a remarkable athlete, but he seems to be using my class to 'Blow Off Steam' so to speak. Every task that I assign in my class, he seems to throw in anger every time. I'm worried about his mental health and I would like to talk to both parents ASAP._

 _Foreign Language: This course will be mandatory starting next term. The teacher that will be teaching this class will be Mr. Jason Blood. Pleases make sure that your child attends the next school semester meeting so Mr. Blood can talk to them so he can ask them what language they wish to learn._

 _Sentence Writing Assignment Class: Grading is still in Process._ _Mr. Rory Regan; I apologies for not being able to input the grades in time for the progress report, but I will give the grade to the students as soon as I finish grading them._

 _Creature Studies: F-, 0%. Miss Madam Rouges; I am honestly disappointed with Adam. In every written assignment he's been writing in bad jokes and puns. I can't believe that he's a King with this attitude. I recommend that the parents talk to Adam about what's appropriate._

 _Extra-Curricular Activities: Has not signed up for any._

Stratos looked at Randor and asked with a surprised tone "Randor…. Are these really Adam's grades?" Randor gave a sad nod. Stratos looked at the pad again and said in the same tone "This is completely different from last year's grades. How could his grades for half his classes go down that quickly in that short a timeframe?" Randor looked over the railing at his son with Teela and three Heroic Warriors with a sad expression on his face. Stratos placed a hand on his friend's shoulder and said "Randor, both you and I know that he's been studying during all his free time, even when he ate. He cares about his grades as much as you do, and I know that you're worried about Adam not leaving enough free time to be himself." Randor gave a small smile and said "I guess you're right." Then he turned to his friend and said "You know it is kind of strange that someone who isn't a parent is giving great parenting advice." Stratos returned the smile and stated "Guess it is kind of strange, considering I'm the only Heroic Warrior from the old group that hasn't settled down with a family." Randor chuckled and then added "I'd better start calling the teachers and make some appointments." Stratos stopped his friend by saying "Do you think it's rather strange that the teachers for classes he's failing they say that Adam's not studying, well, except for History, but the teachers for the classes that he's doing well in seem to contradict them? And the only teachers who asked for the parent/teacher meetings are for the classes that Adam okay in?" Randor knew that Stratos had a point. "I'll do my best to drop hints when I call," Randor said smiling at his old friend. Stratos understood what his colleague was planning on doing and just smiled back as he handed Randor the pad.

~}i{~

*At the same time in a science laboratory*

Name: Duncan Arms, Nicknamed, Man-at-Arms

Occupancy: Heroic Warriors, Current Leader of the Heroic Warriors.

Age: 57 years.

Height: 1.79832 meters (5'9") (17.25 hands)

Gender: Male

Species: Centaur ((A mythological creature with the head, arms, and torso of a human and the body and legs of a horse.))

Duncan was a brown centaur with short brown hair and mustache, this silver armor that he wore didn't hide the fact that he was in shape, silver hooves, he was wearing a metal arm glove on his right arm, and had a serious air around him. He was currently reading over a request form from an archaeological dig from island of Anwat Gar. The archaeologists found something rather unusual considering that the island has been uninhabited for nearly a millennium. If Duncan didn't know better he thought that the head of the archaeological dig was pulling his tail, but he knew the person in-charge of the dig and knew that he wasn't one for jokes, especially on this level.

Name: Orko Trolla

Occupancy: Heroic Warrior, Captain of the 12th Division (Science Division), Minor Magic.

Age: Records show that he's in his early 30s, although he has knowledge beyond his years, but can sometimes he acts like a child.

Height: 1.2292 meters (4 feet)

Gender: Male

Species: Mystical Elf

Orko was dressed in red robes with yellow edges that easily passed his toes, a white cloak with black trimmings on the edges and a number 12 in the middle on the back of it, a red pointed witch hat, a purple scarf that covered the majority of the face, the only part of Orko face you can see where his bright yellow eyes and his long blue pointed ears poked up underneath his hat. Orko only had minor magical abilities and one of them was levitation. He used that levitation to peer over Duncan's shoulder. "What cha doing Duncan?" Orko asked the centaur in his slightly high-pitched voice.

Duncan sighed and said "I'm looking at a request form." Orko's eyes lit up and asked happily "Oooo, what for?" Duncan rolled his eyes and thought 'Hard to believe that he's the captain of the 12th Division sometimes,' Duncan looked at Orko, whose eyes twinkled with wonderment, and said "Do you know about the archaeological dig on the island of Anwat Gar?" Orko immediately replied with a "Sure, it was on the news a week ago, why?" Duncan smiled and said "Well they found something rather unusual, and they sent a request asking us to verify this 'find' is actually something from Anwat Gar." Orko clapped his hands happily and said "That sounds like fun." Duncan rolled his eyes yet again.

~}i{~

*About an Hour later*

Name: Roboto

Occupancy: Heroic Warrior in training.

Age: Five years

Height: 1.9822 meters (6'5")

Gender: Technically Genderless, but is commonly referred to as he, or him.

Species: Artificial Intelligence Robot

Roboto's appearance currently looks no different from any other robot in Castle Grayskull, but he is hoping that once he becomes a Heroic Warrior he will be upgraded for battle use. Roboto has proven his worth to Castle Grayskull time and time again for four years, even though he was originally programmed to be a simple chess playing robot. It was very obvious to everyone in Castle Grayskull that Roboto was more than just a robot. He was currently in the same Heroic Warrior's in Training program as Adam and Teela, and is one step closer to being the first Artificial Intelligence Heroic Warrior.

"Hello, Roboto," Shouted a familiar voice to Roboto's audio sensors. Roboto looked for the owner of the voice and saw two familiar forms. Adam and Teela walked towards Roboto, both had smiles on the faces. "Greetings Adam, Teela," Roboto stated and then added "I take it that you two are here for the mission briefing." Both smiled at that comment. Even though the three were in training and weren't allowed to go to the field yet, they were allowed to sit in on the Heroic Warrior's mission briefings. After all, only current Heroic Warrior warriors can unlock the safe that holds the swords of He-Man and She-Ra.

~}i{~

All the current Heroic Warriors; Duncan, Mekaneck, Ram Man, Man-E-Faces, Stratos, and Orko, and Heroic Warriors in training; Teela, Adam, and Roboto, where in a large meeting room. (Well the meeting room has to be large enough to house a Half-Giant, a Centaur, and a large winged humanoid bird and have enough space to comfortably seat others). All had a serious look on their face. Duncan pressed a button on a remote control, when he did, the lights went out and a screen appeared on one of the wall.

Duncan spoke as the video played "This was taken by a hiker for her granddaughter's birthday video in one of the nearby forests." The video started with slightly shaky movement on a hiking trail. "Not really something to call the Heroic Warriors, unless we were invited to a party," Man-E said with a chuckle. Duncan's face remained serious as he continued "The nature video wasn't the reason the hiker gave us this." As soon as that was said, there was a strange crackling sound on the video, and the video suddenly moved to the left as if reacting to the noise. The image started moving up and down, this must have been where the hiker went to investigate the unusual noise. The video came to a bunch of bushes and trees and the hiker carefully moved the camera to peer around the trees without being reviled by whatever was making the sound. What the Heroic Warriors saw was defiantly not pleasant. There were three insect humanoids, which were quickly identified as Andreenids. One of the three was on the ground, obviously in pain, while the other two tried to help their fallen comrade. Almost instantly two more strange crackling sounds hit the air and the two standing Andreenids fell down in pain. In about five seconds, four masked figures appeared out of the bush and stopped in front of the fallen Andreenids. From the angle of the camera it was hard to get an exact height on the masked figures. One of the figures ordered the other three to tie up the Andreenids. The three did so and once the Andreenids were out and over their shoulders, they left the scene. The video was turned off and the lights went on.

"Those guys must not be too bright, even I know that Andreenids have knitted-close hives," Ram Man said as everyone stood up. "You mean 'Close-knitted' hives," Mekaneck corrected his college and Ram Man stated an "Oh, right." Roboto quickly accessed his databank to pull any information on Andreenids. That only took a second. "Andreenids live in close-knitted hives; each hive is ruled by a Queen. When the Andreenids notice a missing member, they will quickly take action in finding the missing member and they will use violence when they are threatened, especially when defending one of their own," Roboto stated expertly. "If that's the case, then how come we haven't had any news about a swarm of Andreenids on the hunt for their three missing friends?" Man-E said turning his fingers into mini Andreenids ready for battle. Duncan folded his arms while he added "Good question."

It was time to assign tasks to the Heroic Warriors. This is where Man-at-Arms shows his leadership skills. "Mekaneck and Orko, you two can investigate the forest were the Andreenids were taken." Both Orko and Mekaneck nodded. "Man-E-Faces, gather any information involving anything about Andreenids being in the area." Man-E smiled and said "Roger, Captain," before shifted his armor into casual clothing. The casual clothing being a plain green shirt, navy blue jeans with a brown belt, and brown loafers. "Ram Man, keep a look out for any sign of any aggressive Andreenids that may come into the area looking for their comrades, but try to not get on their bad side." Ram Man gave a thumbs up. "Stratos, take to the air. I'm hoping you'll be able to spot anything out of the ordinary." Stratos nodded and stated "Of course." Duncan nodded and added "We're going to need you to help translate once we find the Andreenids. We don't want any misunderstandings." Duncan turned to Roboto and said "Roboto, scan all reports that even mention Andreenids." Roboto merely stated an affirmative. Finally, Duncan turned to the two teens and said with a wink "Adam, Teela. Would you two be so kind as to activate He-Man and She-Ra." Once those words were said a hidden compartment on the wall opened and revealed two ancient, worn, but still in one piece, steel blades.

This was a fun part. Officially Adam and Teela are Heroic Warriors in training, but they are the only two that are able to wield the Swords of Grayskull. Only current Heroic Warriors have knowledge of this; although, Roboto is currently a Heroic Warrior and training, but he is trustworthy enough to keep the secret. Both Teela and Adam reached out for the old swords. These swords have lived through many battles and had the scars to prove it. The swords were heavier than they looked, so two teens had to hold them with two hands. The two held up the swords and cross them with each other and then said out loud "By the power of Greyskull."

This is where the swords work their magic. The two swords started glowing white and then the two teens where surrounded in the same light. In mere seconds, the two teens were no longer teens, at least their appearance anyway. Both now had the height and muscular build of adults. Adam's hair still remained the same, but Teela's hair changed from long brunette to long and blonde. Adam's eyes changed from sky-blue to grayish blue, while Teela's emerald greens turn to sky-blue. Both were now wearing metallic battle armor and the two swords grew a fraction bigger. Adam was now He-Man and Teela was now She-Ra. The swords of Castle Grayskull were currently the only magical artifacts within the walls that's histories directly correlate to the beginning of Castle Grayskull. The magical properties of these swords are still a mystery and they only choose the hosts when they see any that are worthy. What kind of process they used to select a host is one of the biggest mysteries, and the only way to keep being a host is to keep the fact they are a host a secret from anyone outside the immediate Heroic Warriors, or anyone who is aware of the Swords actual abilities.

He-Man and She-Ra uncrossed the two swords and sheath them on their backs. Both were ready for whatever comes their way. The action is what the swords created He-Man and She-Ra for. Although the avatars of the two warriors do have the combative knowledge and agility, the two teens do have the control over them (and so far no one outside the Heroic Warriors has realized that the two strongest warriors in Eternia are paired, teenagers).

Duncan placed a hand on She-Ra's shoulder and said "Be careful all right Teela." She-Ra simply smiled and said "Aren't I always father?" Mekaneck stretched his head towards the two and stated "I think you mean 'Do your best She-Ra' and 'Don't I always?' We don't need any accidental clue." Both Duncan and She-Ra muttered a "Right". Yes, Duncan was Teela's adoptive father, but Cross-Class-Species Adoption was still against the law (3). None of the Heroic Warriors wanted to lose their leader and friend because of it. Even if he _**was**_ an excellent father and the circumstances of Duncan adopting Teela was of the purest motives, that law doesn't care, they weren't in the same class-species (3). So, as far as anyone outside the Heroic Warriors knows, Duncan is Teela's guardian upon the request of her "Parents that live near the White Forest Herd (Which is the name of the herd Duncan is from). And that was the way all of the Heroic Warriors wanted to keep it.

Stratos seemed a bit preoccupied with watching the video on a small screen, or least a specific frame. Ram Man noticed this and asked his winged comrade "What cha looking at?" Stratos stroked his beard with his right hand and said "These aren't Forest Andreenids." Mekaneck stretched his neck over to Stratos and asked "You sure?" Stratos handed the screen to Man-at-Arms and said "Take a closer look at the Andreenids." Duncan did so; he was relatively surprised by this, and then said "A Savanna, a Wetland, and a Coastal. Three different Andreenid subspecies in the same region that does not relate to any of them, what could cause this?"

~}i{~

There are seven types of Andreenid subspecies in total; Mountain, Coastal, Wetland, Savanna, Forest, Artic, and Desert. Each Andreenid subspecies are completely adapted to live in the environment they are named for and rarely venture out sed region.

Mountain Andreenid: As the name suggests they live in the mountainous regions of Eternia. They are specially designed for living in high altitudes and are the most durable of the Andreenid subspecies. They like collecting plants (flowers mainly) that live in the high altitudes for their Ambrosia (Andreenidian honey).

Coastal Andreenid: The only Andreenid subspecies that can swim in water (both freshwater and saltwater), have retractable gills, and waterproof wings. They are also expert swimmers. Due to their underwater capabilities, these Andreenids rarely get over 4'8" (1.46304 meters). They like collecting underwater foliage (seaweed mainly) for their Ambrosia.

Wetland Andreenid: These Andreenids can live in marshes, bayous, bogs, swamps, and wetlands. Despite living in very humid environments their wings are not completely waterproof. They are the tallest of the Andreenid, easily getting to about 6'8" (2.07264 meters), and their long legs, easily making 60% of their height, are mainly used for wading in their wet environments. They like collecting moss, certain leaves, herbs, and sometimes flowers for their Ambrosia.

Forest Andreenid: As the name suggests, they live in all types of forests (mainly dense forests). They are well adapted in camouflaging themselves, and others, in their woodland environment. They also are known for their agility, their ability to think on their feet, and ability to improvise tools with surrounding material. Forest Andreenids are the only Andreenids to have hair (technically it's actually a type of vine-moss that grows on the top of the Forest Andreenids' head). They like collecting flowers and herbs for their Ambrosia.

Desert Andreenid: As the name suggests, they live in arid, dry environments and are perfectly adapted for said environment (plus their thorny appearance makes them look menacing). They also use their thorns as a way to collect the small amount of moisture in the air (this feature is very similar to a Thorny Dragon), they also have the grooves in their skin to bring the moisture to their mouths (They lick the sides of their mouths to collect the water). They like collecting cacti for their Ambrosia as well as any small critters that they managed to catch (they are the only Andreenids to actually use meat in their Ambrosia).

Artic Andreenid: Unlike the other subspecies of Andreenids, Artic Andreenids live in coldest parts of Eternia. Not a whole lot is known about them: basically no one knows how many are in an average hive and what they make their Ambrosia from. Heck, the only solid facts that researchers managed to get on Artic Andreenid are they change colors with the seasons (mellow cyan for spring, sunflower yellow for summer, leaf red for fall, and pure white for winter) and they have a Cold Core, which are only found in the hearts of creatures that thrive in the cold.

Savanna Andreenid: As the name suggest, they live on savannas. Unlike the other Andreenid subspecies, whose hives have numbers in the triple digits, easily; Savanna Andreenids keep their hives numbers in the low double digits. They'll only collect flowers, which rarely grow in savannas for their Ambrosia (this is one of the reason why they keep their hives numbers small). Savanna Andreenids are actually the deadliest of the Andreenid subspecies due to their extremely aggressive nature (just think of Savanna Andreenids as the Eternian version of Killer Bees).

~}i{~

Mekaneck stretched his neck to look over Duncan shoulder to see the images and said "Okay, this case just got weirder. How do you get three different Andreenid subspecies in the same environment?" Stratos tapped on his chin and said "Judging by the way they were acting towards one another in the video, they live in the same hive." He-Man folded arms and stated "Unless there are three hives on the border of the three environments and the three hives are ruled by the same Queen, they shouldn't even be in the same hive." This was starting to get strange, but whatever was going on the Heroic Warriors will get to the bottom of this case.

~}i{~

It's been nearly an hour since the meeting and everyone dispatched. Mekaneck and Orko did find some footprints and some strange sand at the crime scene and Orko's currently analyzing the two in one of the 12th Division's labs. Stratos managed to catch some under aged drinkers on the rooftops. The only thing Ram Man did was investigate a semi-robbery of a Sweet Shop, the only thing that was taken were the Rock Candy Honey that the manager was setting up to give out. It was strange, no one liked the stuff (one of the reasons why they were giving them away with every purchase and it made people wondered why they were still making them). Man-E hasn't checked in with the other Heroic Warriors yet, must mean he has a lead. Roboto did find a recent report on Andreenids, but it was all the way in Gotham City. Apparently a Forest Andreenid Queen decided to set up a hive in the forest section of the Gotham Botanical Garden and was currently having issues with the majority of the citizens; although, the GBG members took the whole thing as a compliment, and they didn't give the Andreenids any trouble when they started making their hive in the gardens, in fact, some of the members have actually offered to help the Andreenids with building their hive.

He-Man and She-Ra checking up on current events in Eternia, while Adam and Teela knew the recent events they still had to make He-Man's and She-Ra's knowledge up-to-date (And as far as anyone outside the Heroic Warriors knew, He-Man and She-Ra "Slept" in their swords when they were inactive).

Both heroes were standing at one of the many scattered computers, scanning all updates. So far nothing really new, but there was one section they haven't looked at yet. She-Ra scanned the immediate vicinity before stating softly "He's not here." He-Man nodded and quickly accessed the section labeled MPF and quickly looked through them for a specific file. Both of their faces turned sullen when they found what they were looking for.

"What's with the sad faces?" A soft female voice suddenly asked. The two warriors quickly turned to see a young lady with black hair that was tied back into a bun with bangs covering parts of her face, large cocoa brown eyes, she was wearing a loose fitting black gi with a white belt, and she was wearing Dirt Boots. (Just a quick note: Plant-based creatures don't function too well when they're not on soil, so they wear special boots that can hold soil so they can function normally when they're in areas with concrete). This young lady was Momo Hinamori, Vice-Captain of the 5th Squad.

Name: Momo Hinamori

Occupancy: 5th Division Vice-Captain

Age: 25 years, but looks 19 years

Height: 1.49352 meters (4ft 9in)

Gender: Female

Species: Plant Creature, Fire Bomb Orchid (A tree that is known for creating and using exploding nuts for self-defense)

She immediately understood why the two heroes had the sad looks on their faces when she saw the computer screen. The file that they were currently looking at was the Missing Person File on Izuru Kira, the Vice-Captain of the 3rd Division, who has been kidnapped four years ago on a light recon mission. Momo Hinamori (Lieut. of the 5th Division), Renji Abarai (Lieut. of the 6th Division), Rangiku Matsumoto (Lieut. of the 10th Division), Rukia Kuchiki (Lieut. of the 13th Division), and Shūhei Hisagi (Lieut. of the 9th Division) were Lieut. Kira's closest friends.

"Lieut. Hinamori, we were just checking to see if anything new happened while we were sleeping," He-Man said as he saw the lieutenant's eyes sadden. "I know that the two of you need to keep with current events, but I don't think looking through the Missing Persons Files count as current events," Lieut. Hinamori stated plainly, but you could hear a hint of anger in her tone and her hands were shaking slightly. Her anger was understandable. Any mention of Lieut. Kira was practically taboo within the walls of Castle Grayskull, especially when Gin Ichimaru, Captain of the 3rd Division, was around.

Name: Unknown, but people call him Batman

Occupancy: 5th Division Captain

Age: Unknown

Height: 1.88976 meters (6ft 2in)

Gender: Male

Species: Shadow-man (4)

A shadow crept closer to the three quietly. He-Man and She-Ra were about to say something when a deep voice said "Lieutenant, have you spoken to the new recruits yet?" and startled the three nearly out of their skin before they realized that the voice belonged to the captain of the 5th Division. No one knew what he really looked like under that black shadowy cloak or what his real name was (He was one of the three people in Greyskull, whom are all coincidently Captains, that used a fake name), but everyone started calling him Batman (5) because of his habit of using his cape as gliding bat wings, plus he did somewhat resemble a bat-like humanoid. His black cape had a white number 5 on it. Lieut. Hinamori stuttered an "I-I was j-just on my way, sir." She quickly bowed, excused herself, and dashed off relatively quick for a plant creature. Then again, no one wanted to get on Batman's bad side. It was best not to get on the bad side of the captains of the 4th and 5th Division's. Batman and the two sword users stared at each other for a few seconds. Before He-Man could say anything, Batman stated "Don't the two of you have Andreenids to find?" The sword users nodded and with that Batman walked off to the Captain's Meeting Room. Batman did have a point; they did have a job to do. Within a few minutes, He-man and She-Ra were on their way to the main entrance of Castle Grayskull.

"I am Groot?" said a small voice that sounded a bit like bark on bark came from just a few feet away. When the two sword users looked at the owner of the voice, they realized that the voice belonged to one of the young children that lived with their guardians, who worked at Grayskull. "I am Groot?" asked the 1.49352 meters (4ft 9in) tall wood colored tree plant creature as it looked up at the sword users. Its black eyes sparked with curiosity. The next thing the two sword welders noticed was a raccoon wearing a blue shirt with a rocket logo on it, and blue pants standing, on its hind legs, next to the child plant creature (6).

"I am Groot?" The young plant creature asked again while the raccoon climbed up onto its shoulders. "Yeah, where ya going?" The raccoon asked. "We're going to look for Andreenids," She-Ra told the two children. The young-ones' eyes immediately lit up. "I am Groot," the sapling stated happily and then the young raccoon added "I agree with ya buddy, it does sound like fun." Then a thought came to the raccoon, and that's when he said "Wait a minute, there aren't any Andreenids in Grayskape. How are ya going to find any?" She-Ra smiled and said to the two young ones "That's half the fun." "By the way, shouldn't you two be in class right now?" He-man asked folding his arms, looking at the two children. Both of them shook their heads and the raccoon said happily "We an't got class today." A new voice came into play when he said "Actually, Rocket and Groot needed extra lessons, so they should really be heading back."

Name: Ichigo Kurosaki

Occupancy: Educator

Age: 30 years (But, Looks like a teenager)

Height: 1.8034 meters (5ft 11in)

Gender: Male

Species: ½ Quincy ½ Vampire

Ichigo had short, slightly spikey, orange hair, and brown eyes. He is the educator of the children that lived in Grayskull with their parents or guardians. She-Ra muttered "I figured as much." Groot and Rocket had a look on their faces that practically said oh-boy-we've-been-caught. The two sword welders told the two children that they needed to stay in school before Ichigo took the two back to class.

~}i{~

Even though Ichigo Kurosaki has been the teacher has been the only educator for Grayskull for roughly six years, he could pretty much handle and teach all of the children by himself with little to no problem. But that didn't stop the Captain of the 1st Division from trying to find more educators for the children of Grayskull. Don't get the wrong idea, Kurosaki was an amazing teacher, but the number of children is increasing with every new batch of recruits and there was no way he could handle all of them by himself for long. So, Captain Yamamoto of the 1st Division needed to find some good educators who could work with the children. Perhaps they should hire four or five new teachers, maybe seven. After all, they can't compare the prospective educators to Kurosaki's level of skill.

~}i{~

It was close to sunset by the time the Heroic Warriors decided to head back to Grayskull. There were no new leads on the Andreenids, missing or otherwise. It was rather disappointing, but not all of the missions that the Heroic Warriors are short, fast pace, or dangerous. Stratos seemed a bit more disappointed than the other Heroic Warriors.

The oldest Heroic Warrior was probably one of the few none-scholars who actually had direct knowledge of Andreenids. His parents are members of the Justice League, so he and his older sister spent a lot of time in the Watch Tower growing up. Some of his best memories there were him and his sister playing with some of the other Leaguer's children and Andreenids, including a young Andreenian Queen. Stratos explained that two of the Justice Leaguers were Andreenid Queens, a Mountain and a Savanna; both were really nice but very passionate about Justice (Thus the reason for joining the League, along with some of their hivemates). One of them had a daughter about ten years younger than Stratos, whom is currently the Andreenid Queen of her respective hive, so he had some great insider knowledge on Andreenids (And plenty of reasons why he learnt Zanid). So he was very interested in why three different Andreenid sub-species were in the same hive. Who could blame him, it was an odd thing.

As the Heroic Warriors approached the Gate of Grayskull, they saw a relatively petite woman with gray eyes and black hair, her hair was short with two long braids bound in white cloth, each ending in a large golden ring, was wearing a brown armband with the number 2 on it close to her shoulder, and was holding a small pink bag with images of a black cat's head decorated all over.

Name: Soifon

Occupancy: Lieutenant of the 2nd Division

Age: 25 years

Height: 150 cm (4ft 11in)

Gender: Female

Species: Hornet Humanoid

Okay, not every day you're greeted by the Lieutenant of the feared from the shadows 2nd Division. "Soi-Soi, this is unexpected. What's the occasion?" Man-E asked the annoyed lieutenant, as she now had her sharp elongated middle finger almost on the Shape-Shifter's nose. Soifon glared at Man-E as she said "I told you to not call me by that ridiculous name." The Shape-Shifter wasn't fazed at all by the threatening tone, in fact, he was acting like the Hornet Humanoid's deadly stinger wasn't mere centimeters away from his face as he said "Aw, but Soi-Soi, you were okay when Yoruichi called you that." Soifon got all flustered and stated with pink tinting her face "Th-That's a c-comp-pletely different matter! She's my Captain!" Man-E stated along the lines of "Sure, Sure." Then he asked "What's in the bag?" Soifon quickly regained her composer and said "Yoruichi-Taichou-Sama order me to make apology cookie for you. For that, ano…. "Incident" yesterday…" Man-E was grinning from ear to ear when he said "Awww that's somewhat really sweet of you, Soi-Soi." Soifon in turned shouted at Man-E to stop calling her Soi-Soi.

The other Heroic Warriors passed the two; this was nothing new, it was simply a normal interaction between Soifon and Man-E-Faces.

Maybe the Heroic Warriors will have better luck finding the Andreenids tomorrow.

~}i{~

At that same moment, four figures watched the Heroic Warriors pass the gates to Grayskull from a nearby six story tall building.

"They're an odd group, but I'm sure they can help us," Said one of the four. He was wearing a black cowl and cloak that covered the majority of his frame, which was covered in black. A teenage boy with short brown hair, brown eyes, wearing a homemade orange shirt and brown pants walked up next to the ban in black and asked "Are you sure they can, Mid?" The man in the black cowl placed a hand on the teen's head and said "Peter, I know the situation isn't good, but if we're going to save them we need those people's help." The teen nodded solemnly. "I don' trust 'em," Stated a slim 1.7018 meter tall (5ft 7in) Andreenid with short messy mossy green viney hair, pointed horns that somewhat resemble ears, sharp brown thorns protruding from his elbow, both sides of his collar bone, and four symmetrical ones from his spine (Two pointing to one side and two pointing to the other side. Two of those spikes are close to his shoulder blades and are angled to hook over his shoulders while the other two are below his ribcage and are angled along his back), three fingers and a thumb on both hands, somewhat long legs, green bug-like eyes, and relatively thick hornet-like wing. The Andreenid, Buzz, was holding what looked to be a gray electronic tablet under his left arm.

"We don't have much of a choice Buzz," Said the last figure. He was close to the Andreenid's height, was wearing a pair of black swimming goggles, had blond hair that was longer on his left side and short on his right side, there were different colors mixed into the longer strands of his hair, he was really fit, you could tell because he wasn't wearing a shirt or pants, in fact the only things he was wearing was a leopard loincloth and a pair of red boots, was holding a small badge bag in his left hand, and had a white rat with red eyes sitting on his right shoulder. The semi-blond stated "We need their help." Peter added "But, we just can't go in and tell them… They're not going to believe us. Especially when they find out what we are…"

The teen did have a point.

"I have a plain that'll get them to help," The man in black, Mid apparently, stated, making the others look at him. The Andreenid asked "Ya sure it'll work?" Mid nodded and added "I've already calculated all possible scenarios for this plain, all will work in our favor." The Andreenid sighed and said "Fine, Mid. Tell us tha plain." The semi-blond held up the bag and said "Before you do, how's about something to eat." The semi-blond took out a large oval shaped honey colured stone and handed it to Peter and then handed another one to Buzz. Before he could hand one to Mid, the black caped man held up his hand stating that he didn't want any. The semi-blond shoved the honey colored stone into Mid's hand and said "I know you don't have to eat as often as us, but you hadn't eaten for a week. And if we're going through that plain of yours then **ALL** of us need the energy to do so. Now eat." He pulled a honey stone out for himself and broke a bit off for the rat on his shoulder.

All of them took a bite from those honey colured stones. They were going to need their energy for this. They needed to make this plain work if they wanted to save them.

~}i{~

Chapter 1: End.

~}i{~

(1): I am trying my best to keep the main four crossovers (DC comics, Marvel, Bleach, and He-Man) in perspective, for the most part. I have decided to make some characters from one universe to be related to some characters from another universe in one way or another. In this case Stratos is the son of Katar Hol, a.k.a. Hawkman and Shayera Hol, a.k.a. Hawkgirl. I figure that this idea will help with the storyline a bit. Thank you understanding.

(2): I know that Stratos doesn't have a rattail in the He-Man television show and comic, but in this story he does and it plays a part in Harpy society (within this story at least) that I shall revel later in this story.

(3): A bit of information about class-species in this story. The term Class-Species refers to an elemental term and species term, ex; Aviary refers to a species that can fly, Aqua refers to a species that is able to live in the water or underwater, Plant refers to creatures that use photosynthesis, Hooved refers to creatures with hoofs, Scales refer to a reptilian creature, and Sapien refers to a human or primate. On that note, the Cross Class-Species Adoption Law states that someone from one class-species cannot adopt a child from a different class-species, ex; an Avian class-species can't adopt a child from the Plant class-species and vis-versa. This law only allows people to adopt children from their own class-species, ex; A Falcon creature can adopt a Hawk child since they're both in the same class-species, a Pan is able to adopt a Centaur, and a Were-Shark can adopt a Mermaid or Merman. So, basically, Since Duncan Arms is a Centaur (thus in the Hooved Class) and Teela is a Human (thus in the Sapien Class), Duncan could get into really huge trouble if anyone outside the Heroic Warriors finds out that he adopted a child outside his Class-Species. Not just the fact that he will lose his job, but he would have to serve some jail time, even if Duncan took Teela in with pure motives (aka, no ulterior motives).

(4): A shadow creature that has been created from the traumatic tragedy that ends in death. When a Shadow-man (or woman in some cases) is created, the shadow absorbs a corpse (usually the body it came from) and enters the 3 dimensional plain. Shadow-men are also able to use the shadows as weapons by remembering the tragedy that created them. Batman doesn't actually have this ability at all, which is really strange, so he makes nifty gadgets to aid him (and making Batman the go-to person when it comes to gadgets).

(5): Don't judge me. I think Batman would make a good captain of a division. Besides, I needed a character to fill the fifth division's captain slot and Batman seemed like the perfect fit.

(6): Yep, The Guardians of the Galaxy are children in this story. It kind of goes with the theme of them not being taken seriously. Plus, I couldn't resist. Little Guardians .

~}i{~

 **Gale-Dragon** : If anyone has reached this point of the story, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it so far. Reviews would be nice and constructive criticisms are welcome. And on that note, rude none-constructive comments WILL be deleted.


End file.
